Voluntad de Fuego
by Mayu-Amakura
Summary: Porque la vida no es una película, pero eso no quiere decir que sea mala, aunque tampoco buena. La vida es la vida, no? Ella no lo sabía, él tampoco. Serían felices solo cuando ambos comprendieran que no necesitaban desear o rezar, solamente requerían aceptarse.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, como dije en El Examen Akatsuki, llevo mucho tiempo si publicar nada. Esta es la historia que dije :D

Es un ItaSaku, mi pareja favorita. Los primeros capítulos no serán muy buenos, porq solo son para guiar la historia a donde yo quiero. Espero q sea de su agrado. Cualquier cosita me lo dicen.

Trataré de hacerlos cada vez más largos :D

**_La trama de este Fic me pertenece, salvo los PJ q son de propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Solo lo he publicado aquí (a diferencia de otros q escribí), así q si lo ven en otro lado me avisan._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

– ¡Vuelve aquí, ladrona! – gritaba un hombre.

Una chica de cabellos rosados, largos hasta la cintura, todos alborotados, ropa desgastada y vieja, corría por la aldea junto a un gato negro. El señor que había gritado hacia unos instantes la persiguió hasta llegar a un callejón donde la joven trepó, al igual que el animal, un alambrado evitando que el vendedor la siguiera más. Ella siguió avanzando un poco más hasta subirse en un techo a descansar.

– ¡Mira que bien Neko! ¡Tenemos el almuerzo! Y gratis. – La joven gritaba efusiva, contenta de haber conseguido comida. Hablaba con su único amigo, su gato, que la acompañaba a donde fuera que fuese. Dividió el pan en dos, una parte para ella y la otra para su pequeño amigo.

– ¡Sakura! ¡Vamos al bosque! ¡Encontramos una carreta abandonada! – Gritó un chico que subió al techo en donde estaba la pelirroja.

– Ahí voy. – Dejó al gato que comiera y siguió al chico de aspecto deplorable.

Desde que había dejado su aldea natal cuando tenía 10 años - hacia 3 años aproximadamente – vivió en la calle, mendigando y robando para existir en este mundo cruel y desolador. Se la traía sin cuidado y disfrutaba lo poco que tenía. No era la mejor vida, pero a ella no le importaba porque se encontraba bien. De todas formas, había noches donde se dedicaba a llorarle a la luna, de confesarle sus tristezas y lamentos. No le gustaba robarle a aquellas personas que un centavo de menos por perder un producto era muy importante, pero ella lo necesitaba.

Al llegar al lugar donde se suponía estaba el carruaje destartalado vieron varios cofres y baúles desperdigados por el verde pasto del bosque. Varios jóvenes ya se encontraban hurgando entre los ropajes y objetos que traían las cajas.

– ¿Esto lo han encontrado recién hoy? – Preguntó Sakura al muchacho que la condujo hasta aquel sitio.

–Si, Hotaru lo vio mientras paseaba por aquí. ¿O no qué es magnífico? – Exclamó una chica de cabellos negros y cortos, todos alborotados sujetos en una cola de caballo mal hecha. Sus ojos eran de un miel cristalino, tan dulces como su sonrisa. Su nombre era Hitomi, hermana de Hotaru quien era el que había llevado a Sakura hasta la carretilla.

No podía evitar sentir un poco de envidia hacia Hitomi. Era unos años mayor que ella y su cuerpo estaba dotado de unas delineadas y frágiles curvas. Cintura diminuta, pechos pronunciados y torneadas piernas, poseedora de una piel cremosa y blanca. En cambio ella, ella era tan poco agraciada, le faltaba delicadeza y presencia. Sus risos rosas estaban tan sucios y descuidados, sus ojos verdes no tenían ni una pisca de encanto, eran tan inexpresivos, opacos, simples. Su figura era delgada, pero más que modelo parecía una tabla. ¿Pechos? A penas para justificar que necesitaba usar sostén. Era menuda, muy pequeña, pero estaba lejos de parecer una muñeca, más bien una niña sin desarrollar, que no era otra cosa más que la verdad.

– ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Ven a ver lo que encontré! – Gritaba un chico de cabellos rubios y ojos violáceos cuyo nombre era Kuro.

– ¿Qué es? – Inquirió la pelirroja.

–Son vestidos y trajes, parecen ser de tu talla. ¿Por qué no te los pruebas? – Sugirió.

–Si, será divertido. ¡Lúcelos! –La animaba Kira, otra joven, con la mata blanca y los ojos azules.

Sakura procedió a quitarse la ropa que tenía puesta sin importarle los allí presentes. Si algo había aprendido en sus días en la calle era que la privacidad y la vergüenza no existían. La prenda que se puso era un simple y delicado vestido amarillo que le llegaba a penas por arriba de las rodillas con unos vuelos en la punta. Su escote era en V, pero más que para rebelar era para adornar; se vistió con unas medias blancas y largas que no dejaban traspasar el frío correr del viento hasta su piel, y como último accesorio un elegante y sencillo sombrero de paja con un lazo negro de adorno.

–Wow. – Masculló Hotaru. – Si antes parecías una niña, ¡ahora eres toda una infante! –Como respuesta recibió un golpe de una caja por parte de Sakura.

–Vamos Hotaru, no la molestes, sabes que es sensible ante la realidad. – Y Hitomi no pudo evitar carcajearse ante la oportunidad de hacer enojar a la pequeña muchacha.

– ¡Hitomi-chan! ¡Tú también! –Decía ofendida la de ojos verdes. –Te voy a matar… – Y se fue acercando a ambos hermanos con un aura asesina a punto de estrangularlos con sus pequeños dedos, pero no pudo hacer lo que se disponía, ya que de repente ambos hermanos salieron huyendo. – Etto… Kuro-chan, ellos saben que no iba en serio, ¿verdad? – Pero cuando se giró el muchacho ya no estaba, de hecho ya no se encontraba ninguno de los chicos y chicas que antes jugaban con las cosas del carruaje.

Suspiró. Vaya a saber porque todos la habían dejado sola, quizás era otro de sus juegos de escondida y le tocaba a ella contar, como siempre. Levantó del piso un espejo de tamaño mediano que se notaba que su marco había sido tallado a mano. Se miró. No estaba tan fea, al menos ese atuendo le daba un aire inocente.

Sin embargo algo la dejó estática en ese preciso instante, una sombra reflejada en el espejo. Se dio la vuelta muy rápido pero no alcanzó a ver a nadie, aunque ella estaba segura de lo que vio. Se acercó a los arbustos y rebuscó entre ellos. Vio un conejo, pero sabía que no había sido eso ni nada de su imaginación. Ella no era de las que se engañaba y decía que "seguro era un producto de su imaginación", si lo veía era porque realmente estaba ahí.

Buscó por 10 minutos y se dio por vencida, por más que lo hubiera divisado en el espejo, definitivamente ya no estaba. Se hincó en el suelo para recoger su ropa, aunque no le encontraba el caso ya que estaba toda sucia y rota, pero era su ropa al fin y al cabo. Cogió su blusón blanco –que estaba más gris que otra cosa– y rastreó con la mirada donde estaban sus pantalones, sin encontrarlos.

–Diablos, ya los he perdido.

– ¿Buscabas esto, um? –Indagó una voz preveniente de vayan a saber dónde.

– ¿Dónde estás?

–Aquí atrás chiquilla. –Sakura se volteó pero no llegó a ver nada ya que quedó inconsciente a los pocos segundos de escuchar la voz.

.

Despertó con la cabeza adolorida, tenía una jaqueca incesante que no podía soportar. Arrugó la nariz cuando sus sentidos despertaron y pudo captar el hedor del agua sucia y la basura, escuchó el sordo sonido del silencio y cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron al pesado color negro del ambiente se dio cuenta que estaba tirada en el piso cubierto de un liquido que prefería no saber de que era ya que su olor era casi igual de horrendo que el que sintió hacía unos pocos segundos antes, o quizás era el mismo, quien sabe.

Se levantó del suelo algo mareada por las sensaciones aborrecedoras que se le iban encima. Dirigió a paso lento sus pies hasta una ventanilla donde podía notar un pequeño atisbo de luz. Si tan solo pudiera saber donde se encontraba sería un buen inicio para descubrir cómo llegar de nuevo a su aldea, si es que no estaba en ella. Escuchó dos personas gritarse entre sí y que se acercaban a la habitación en la que se encontraba.

– ¿Por qué demonios trajiste a esa mocosa aquí? ¿Se puede saber que haremos con ella? –Se quejaba un hombre. Por alguna razón sabía que se referían a ella, después de todo estaba secuestrada, ¿no?

–Cálmate Kisame. Pensé que podría ser entretenido tener a alguien a quien interrogar y torturar, um. – Decía otro. ¿Acaso estaban pensando en maltratarla? Bueno, no se podía esperar menos de unos secuestradores pero ¡EH! Quizás no era más que un malentendido.

–Creo que será todo menos divertido. Ya la has viso, tú la trajiste Deidara. Es una enclenque, una simple chica de pueblo. Al menos si hubieras traído algún ninja podría dar más pelea.

–Podemos hacer que limpie todo el cuartel y esas cosas, ve el lado sanguinario de la situación. No siempre deben dar pelea para que sea divertido, um. – Profirió el nombrado Deidara con alegría.

Al ver a los hombres por la ventanilla corrió hasta el lugar donde estaba al despertarse y se volvió a acostar fingiendo estar inconsciente mientras soportaba las terribles nauseas al ver que su cabello volvía a tocar ese asqueroso líquido. La puerta se abrió, logró sentirlo, los pasos de los hombres se aproximaron a ella y la levantaron alzándola en brazos sin delicadeza.

–Sabemos que estás despierta niña, tu miedo se siente a leguas. – Dijo burlón el que no la tenía sujeta.

Decidió abrir los ojos y mirarlos enojada.

–Yo no les tengo miedo, no tengo motivo para hacerlo. – Dijo Sakura.

–Estás aprisionada. Esa razón debería ser más que suficiente para temernos idiota. – El que la mantenía alzada la soltó de golpe haciendo que la joven callera de sentón al suelo, produciéndole un leve dolor en sus posaderas. – ¿Qué crees que hará el líder con ella, um?

–Te diré lo que no hará, mantenerla viva – Dijo su otro captor que si bien no veía claro, le distinguía la piel de color azul. – Ya te dije, no necesitamos una molestia más en el lugar ya sea como prisionera o miembro de la organización. Suficiente tenemos con Tobi aquí. – Añadió.

–Pues, llevémosla con Pain-sama haber que decide hacer, um. – No le dio tiempo a la chica de decir nada ya que la tomó del cabello y la empezó a arrastrar.

– ¡No! Me duele, por favor suéltame. – Pedía Sakura sin que le hicieran caso. Luego de unos minutos de estar quejándose Deidara la tomó como a un costal y la llevó hasta un portón gigante donde introdujo una llave para abrirlo. Siguieron caminando por más pasillos que olían mejor que los anteriores. Llegaron hasta una puerta y el hombre azul tocó dos veces, cuando recibieron un "adelante" desde el interior del cuarto, pasaron y sin sutileza la tiraron al suelo.

– ¿Qué se supone que es esto? – Preguntó un hombre de cabellos naranjas lleno de perforaciones de lo que parecían ser tubos de metal. Junto a él estaba una chica de cabellos azules y ojos del mismo color.

–Soy una persona, no un "esto". –Reprochó la muchacha, pero todo lo que ganó con eso fue una mirada asesina. Decidió quedarse callada, no le solían dar miedo los ladrones ni gente por el estilo, pero estos tipos tenían una pinta de psicópatas que no se les iba ni con disolvente.

Sakura se dio cuenta que todos miraban hacia la puerta, así que con curiosidad volteó y vio entrar a otro hombre de cabellos negros y de ojos carbón. Este se dirigió al de cabellos naranjas y le dijo algo sobre una misión y no sé qué. Cuando terminaron de hablar, todos volvieron su vista a ella nuevamente.

–Y bien, Kisame, Deidara. ¿Pueden explicarme que pasa con esta niña? – Habló Pain.

–Al estúpido se le ocurrió que traer una chiquilla sería divertido – Comentó Kisame.

–Vamos, siempre se quejan que no hay que comer, que este lugar es una pocilga, um. Aquí la solución a nuestros problemas. – Deidara tomó a Sakura del brazo y la señaló con su dedo índice. Pain suspiró.

–Sinceramente me parece algo innecesario, pero ya está aquí, no podemos dejar que se vaya así como así. Deidara, tú te encargarás de darle tareas, Itachi – El chico de cabellos negros parpadeó al escuchar su nombre. – Tú la vigilarás y la llevarás a su celda cuando termine sus labores. Ahora salgan todos de mi vista. – El rubio de ojos celestes la empujó llevándola afuera, de nuevo al pasillo.

–Itachi-san, te ha tocado hacer de niñera, jeje – El de aspecto marino, Kisame, no pudo evitar burlarse de su compañero, la tentación era demasiado grande como para dejar pasar el momento. Aún así el chico ni se inmutó en hacer una mueca, solo se limitó junto con Deidara a llevar a la pelirrosa hasta el sector principal del lugar donde estaban todas las instalaciones domésticas junto con las habitaciones.

–Muy bien chiquilla, puedes comenzar con prepararnos un rico almuerzo, um. Más te vale que sea aceptable como mínimo, sino te irá mal, um. – Dicho esto se fue dejándola con el azabache.

Sakura no pudo evitar que se le erizara el bello de la espalda, no tenía idea de cómo cocinar, antes de vivir en la calle nunca cocinó ni siquiera arroz. Al menos contaba con que era una chica de sentido común y suponía tener más o menos claro como se cocinaban algunas cosas, simples, pero algo era algo. Buscó entre las alacenas algo que le resultase sencillo preparar. Cogió un paquete de fideos largos, algunos condimentos y caldos. Hirvió agua en una olla y metió allí los caldos, picó algo de verdura a lo que parecía ser un buen tamaño para una sopa y los vertió en la olla. Por último colocó el fideo y cerró la tapa para esperar que todo esté bien cocido.

–Bueno, supongo que así está bien. – Miró al joven de largos cabellos para ver si tenía algo que reprocharle sobre su comida, pero este no le dijo nada. De hecho, dudaba que le prestara atención ya que tenía sus ojos cerrados.

Lo analizó con la vista, tenía largas y abundantes pestañas, algo que comenzaba a envidiarle, debajo de sus ojos había unas extrañas marcas que aparentaban ser ojeras, aunque no pudo descifrar bien porque eran. Nunca había vistos rasgos tan finos en un rostro, ni siquiera en Hitomi con quien apostaba era la muchacha más agraciada de todas. Luego de unos minutos de estarlo mirando se dirigió a la estufa y la apagó, la comida ya estaba lista, y que suerte porque Deidara entraba a la cocina con una impaciencia colosal.

–Espero que hayas terminado porque muero de hambre, um. – Se acercó a ella y olió el aire, era un olor de una simple sopa de verduras, pero tenía tanta hambre que podría pasarlo como si fuera un delicioso bistec. Se sirvió en un cuenco y se fue a comer a su habitación.

A los pocos segundos de que el rubio se retirara entró Kisame repitiendo su acción, le siguió un chico pelirrojo de ojos miel y un pelinegro enmascarado. No parecía haber nadie más en aquel lugar, y si los había se ve que no tenían hambre o comerían después. Incluso el líder dio acto de ausencia junto a la mujer de cabello azul.

– ¿Vas a comer? – Escuchó que le decía el moreno. Antes no lo había escuchado hablar. – Si vas a comer hazlo ya. – Sakura se sirvió un plato, se sentó en la pequeña mesa y se dedicó a comer.

Cuando terminó dejó el tazón en el lavamanos y le preguntó:

– ¿Tú no comes?

–No tengo hambre. – Respondió seco. Se levantó de la silla y le hizo un ademán con la mano para que lo siguiera. Dubitativa decidió hacerle caso, no le convenía tenerlos en contra, quizás así en algún momento le dejaran irse.

– ¿A dónde me llevas? – No obtuvo respuesta. – ¿Es a esa celda? ¿Tengo que ir? Podría quedarme por aquí, ¿no? Prometo no intentar de escapar, tampoco es que tenga a donde ir. – No lo había pensado, pero la verdad que era no tenía un lugar a donde volver. En "su aldea" vivía en una pequeña casa bastante destruida, solo tenía unos cuartos con techos. Usaba de cama un colchón viejo con una fina tela para cubrirse por las noches y comía los frutos que llegaba a recoger en temporada, sino debía robarles a los mercaderes.

El chico no le contestó y la guió hasta una celda más acogedora que el lugar en el que estuvo al principio. Este si tenía cama y una vela como iluminador.

–Te quedarás aquí hasta que Deidara tenga en cuenta otro trabajo. – Estaba por cerrarle la puerta pero ella lo detuvo con su mano, él la apartó de inmediato.

– ¿Qué tal si tengo que ir al baño? – Itachi chasqueó la lengua ante tan estúpida pregunta y se fue sin decirle nada.

Suspiró. Se recostó en la cama y trató de dormir, eso le ayudaría a matar el tiempo, después de todo no tenía nada más que hacer.

.

Itachi ya había visto a esa chica antes, hace muchísimo tiempo, lo supo cuando ella lo tomó de la manga de su capa. No la quería cerca de él, le irritaba en demasía y para su mala suerte tenía que vigilarla. Era una niña de probablemente no más de 13 años, con la gala de un palo de amasar. Era más que obvio que tenía cero entrenamiento ninja, no tenía ninguna técnica especial y su Chacra era como el de cualquier civil. No tenía nada de especial, no la necesitaban en Akatsuki. Se iría tarde o temprano, de eso estaba seguro, solo quedaba esperar a que la echen o que la maten. Cualquiera de las dos soluciones estaba bien mientras que se fuera pronto. La simple idea de estar bajo el mismo techo con ella le producía un ataque de cólera, claro que esto sucedía bajo su fachada impenetrable.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola preciosuras! Gracias por comentarme este Fic‼ Bueno, primero que nada quiero decirles que no soy muy fan de las historias de "Amor a primera vista", pero esta tiene algo especial que probablemente se den cuenta a penas lean este capítulo. No debería decir eso, cierto? Es como que les señalo la idea… Bueno, ya que :P

Todavía no me convence el inicio de esta historia, tomando en cuenta que la he editado millones de veces y al fin me decido a subirla. Aún así les prometo que iré mejorando de a poquito para que no digan "esto es un cliché".

Ya sé que Itachi tiene un poco de OCC, pero como dijeron en uno de los comentarios, es el Itachi de Naruto (cuando los novatos eran Gennins), e Itachi era algo… Umm… Agresivo, sip. Lo notarán ya que al inicio del capítulo anterior decía que Sakura tenía 13 años.

Bueno, sin más les dejo leer. Muchísimas gracias por sus dulces comentarios, los aprecio mucho.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

– _**¿Por qué estás aquí sola? – Le preguntó ese niño, era mayor que ella.**_

–_**No tengo amigos con quien jugar. – Le respondió la pequeña.**_

–_**Debes tener algún amigo.**_

–_**No… ¿Serías mi amigo? – Tenía un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos.**_

–_**Claro que sí. Seremos amigos de aquí en adelante. ¿Cómo te llamas? – Preguntó el chico.**_

–_**Sakura, ¿y tú?**_

–_**Mi nombre es…**_

–Despierta mocosa, tengo una tarea para ti, um.

La chica gruñó. Hacía mucho no tenía sueños tan bonitos y menos de cuando era pequeña. Sintió un dolor inmenso en su espalda cuando fue tirada al suelo por el chico rubio que trataba de levantarla.

– ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – Estaba enfadada.

–Porque se me dio la gana, um. Vamos, levántate de ahí, hay mucho que limpiar. – La tomo del brazo y la arrastró a la cocina donde se topó con miles de platos sucios. – Luego de esto los pasillos del sector principal necesitan una buena trapeada, encárgate de eso.

– ¿Algo más, "mi lord"? – Que irónica.

–No por ahora. ¡Ita…! – Antes que pudiera llamar al pelinegro el chico pelirrojo de antes entró a la cocina.

–Yo la vigilaré.

–Pero, Sasori-danna – Quiso protestar Deidara.

–Itachi está ocupado ahora, así que yo me haré cargo de su tarea por esta vez. – Concluyó Sasori. Resignado, el rubio se fue a seguir con lo que sea estaba haciendo antes de todo esto.

.

Y así pasó el tiempo, días, semanas. Dos meses. Comía cuando preparaba la cena para los miembros que estaban en el lugar. A veces a nadie se le apetecía comer, por ende, ella no comía ya que no había porque preparar comida. Descubrió que había 10 miembros contando al líder y a la mujer que lo seguía a todas partes. Estos últimos casi no se los veía, para no decir que nunca se mostraba su presencia en aquel horrible lugar. Cada vez que era sacada de su celda era para hacer cosas como limpiar y cocinar, siempre bajo el ojo crítico de Uchiha Itachi. Nunca sabías que estaba pensando o que pasaba por su cabeza, era tan serio y distante, a veces sentía que podía apostar a que el tipo era autómata. Siempre sentado en una silla observándola y a la vez no haciéndolo ya que parecía que su mente estaba volando en la estratósfera. Sasori, por ejemplo, siempre estaba callado cuando reemplazaba al Uchiha en vigilarla –ya que había veces, no se sabe porqué, que el chico no se encontraba disponible para supervisarla–, pero ojeaba alguna revista, leía un libro o simplemente jugaba con un pequeño cubo de estrategia. Baño se había dado cuenta que había en su celda unas horas después que Itachi se retirara aquella vez en su primer día ahí, pero solo era una simple puerta con un retrete. Ducharse solo podía hacerlo dos veces a la semana y no podía tardar más de 15 minutos, a menos que quisiese que aquel que le tocara llevarla hasta la ducha entrara en el baño y la sacara a la fuerza de ahí sin importarle el dejar su cuerpo en exhibición. Ya le había ocurrido una vez con un tipo llamado Kakuzu que se estuvo quejando que el gasto de agua era un gasto de dinero. Ni siquiera tenía ropa para cambiarse, andaba todo el día con aquel vestido amarillo que sacó del carruaje, que ahora se encontraba todo sucio y bastante desbaratado.

Ya estaba harta de estar ahí, se aburría todo el día y comenzaba a olvidar como eran los rayos del sol, o la luz de la luna en las noches despejadas. Extrañaba en las noches frías cuando se acurrucaba con Neko en el colchón que tenía en aquella vieja choza de la aldea.

Un ruido en la puerta la sacó de su estado de melancolía. Vio a Deidara pasar por la puerta y dirigirse a ella.

–A penas limpié ayer, ¿ya está todo sucio otra vez? ¿O es por el desayuno? Hay cereal y leche, pueden comer eso. – Informó la chica cansada.

–Jamás tuvimos un prisionero tan contestón, um. Se supone que estás secuestrada, podríamos matarte sin pensarlo por responder así.

–En el mundo no habría una diferencia si yo no estuviera, y muerta seguiría haciendo lo que siempre hice: nada. – Se encontraba en un estado depresivo. Ya saben cómo son esos días donde ser mujer te juega una mala pasada cada 28 días.

–Bueno sí, no estoy aquí para hablar de tus problemas existenciales, poco me importan, um, sino porque debo ir a hacer las compras de aquellas cosas que son indispensables para el sustento, y pues, no voy a comprar cosas que luego no uses solo porque no sabes cómo cocinar, así que tú me vas a acompañar, um. – La chica lo miró ilusionada.

– ¿Hablas en serio?

–Si, así que vamos de una vez. No vaya a ser que a Pain se le dé por cambiar de parecer y tenga que arreglármelas solo, um. – Y así partieron hacia la aldea más cercana.

.

Bueno, no sé si aldea era el nombre adecuado, más bien era un pueblito en medio de la nada, que tenía lo suficiente para ser una pequeña comunidad. Sakura veía a la gente pasar, señoras con sus bebés, niños correteando por todos lados y hombres dando un pequeño paseo sin nada más que hacer. Todos estaban vestidos a lo tradicional, como si no se hubieran modernizado en mucho tiempo. Miró su ropa, le daba vergüenza pasearse como si nada en semejante fachas. Si, se lo que piensan, hasta hace unos meses vivía en la calle y andaba igual de andrajosa –sin mencionar que ahora estaba alejada del mundo exterior y la naturaleza por lo cual no necesitaba verse bien– pero en sus días como pobre nunca estuvo caminando por ahí como si nada. Siempre estaba en las afueras de la aldea junto a la otra gente que no tenía muy buena vida y vivían en casas deterioradas y feas, solo se acercaba al centro para robar algo de comida.

–Bueno, solo nos faltan las cosas de limpieza, um. – Dijo Deidara que se encontraba camuflado en un Jutsu de transformación para que nadie lo reconociera. El muy desconsiderado la hizo cargar todas las bolsas, pero que más podía esperar, después de todo ella era la esclava ahí, no él.

Pasaron por una tienda y compraron detergente, jabón para ropa, shampoo y esas cosas que se utilizan para la higiene y limpieza. Al terminar con esto, dispuestos a irse, Sakura dirigió sin querer la vista hasta una tienda de ropa anhelando algo que no estuviera hecho jirones ni tuviera tierra. No podía darse el lujo de lavar su ropa como lo hacía con la de los miembros de Akatsuki ya que era todo lo que tenía, no podía ponerse otra cosa hasta que su vestido se secara.

–Ve a conseguirte algo digno de una dama. Yo invito, um. – Ella no lo podía creer, no sabía que clases de cosas hacían estos tipos en aquella organización, aunque sospechaba que no era nada lindo, ese era un bello gesto hacia ella y no pudo evitar sonreír.

– Apúrate antes que se me vaya la paciencia, um. – Sakura corrió hacia la tienda más cercana, no podía desperdiciar esa oportunidad. Por primera vez, después de tantos años podría usar algo que realmente le apeteciera usar, y no porque era eso o nada.

Optó por un short de licra negro y un jersey verde que resaltaba el tono rosado de su cabello. Eligió un vestido sencillo de color blanco, bastante fresco, que le llegaba por debajo de los muslos, también compró un pantalón color salmón que podría ajustarlo para que le quedara sobre las rodillas en días de calor y sería perfecto para dormir, con una camiseta azul marino. Por último escogió otro short color vino y un jersey blanco. De calzado se decidió por unas chatas negras y unas sandalias blancas. Estas últimas se las llevó puestas ya que no tenía zapatos.

Salió feliz de la tienda y fue hasta donde Deidara la esperaba ya bastante impaciente.

–Te has tardado, um. – Le reprochó. – Ya estaba pensando que te habías escapado y estaba a punto de irte a buscar.

–Vamos, solo han sido 20 minutos. – Infló sus mofletes como le era costumbre hacerlo desde pequeña.

–Si, si. ¿Por qué no traes algo de la ropa nueva puesta, um?

–Quiero darme un baño antes, me siento toda sudada. – Confesó algo asqueada por su falta de higiene. Deidara decidió caminar pensando que ya había hablando mucho con la prisionera, no debía ablandarse con ella ya que no le convenía a nadie. Igual no sabía de qué podían hablar ya que era una simple niña que no sabía nada del mundo.

Salieron del pueblecito y el rubio creó una de sus grandes aves de arcilla para que ambos chicos se subieran para así poder ir a la guarida de una vez. Al llegar Sakura guardó las cosas que compraron en sus respectivos lugares y le preguntó a Deidara si podía bañarse ya.

–Supongo que sí, um. – El de ojos azules buscó con la mirada esperando encontrar a alguien, y ahí fue que para su suerte venía caminando Itachi con un libro en la mano que seguramente trataba de filosofía. – Justo a quien necesitaba. – Sonrió el rubio. – Itachi, acompaña a la señorita que necesita bañarse. Yo lo haría pero tengo una misión con Sasori-danna así que te dejo a ti el encargo, adiós. – Y como bala se fue dejando solos al Uchiha y a la pelirrosa.

Itachi comenzó a caminar, Sakura dudó por un segundo de seguirlo ya que no sabía si realmente cumpliría con lo que Deidara le dijo, pero finalmente lo alcanzó viendo como se dirigía al baño.

–No me espíes, ¿eh? –Le dijo la chica al portador del Sharingan. Este ni siquiera la miró, simplemente se sentó en la silla que estaba junto a la puerta del baño y abrió su libro en la página que había quedado.

Suspiró. Itachi era inmutable, imposible de alterar. Bueno, para alguien que ya era un hombre no le llamaría la atención saber que a unos metros suyos se encontraba una menudita chica de 13 años desnuda, apenas desarrollada. No quería llamar la atención del joven prodigio, solo quería saber si podía hacer que su muralla de autocontrol se resquebrajara un poco, al menos insultándola o algo, pero nada. Definitivamente su corazón era una piedra, si es que tenía corazón.

En 10 minutos ya había lavado y acondicionado su cabello. Se estaba enjabonando cuando un Flash de recuerdos se le vino a la mente.

–_**Ya pasó un año desde que nos conocimos Onii-chan, y quiero darte este obsequio. **_– _**Dijo la niña entregándole un paquete mal envuelto y con un moño gigante en su tapa.**_

__–_** ¿Es para mí? – Preguntó confundido. Ella asintió sonriente. – Vaya Sakura, muchas gracias. De hecho, yo también tengo un regalo para ti. – Dijo sacando de su bolsillo un pequeño sobrecito de color rosado con flores del mismo color y un pequeño moño rojo. A la pequeña rosita le brillaron los ojos ante el regalo. Lo tomó con cuidado y lo abrió. Era un collar de plata con un dije de una paloma en él. Ella le transmitía paz, así que qué mejor para demostrarlo que una paloma.**_

_** Él abrió la caja y se encontró con un pequeño gatito de peluche blanco con las patitas, las orejas y la punta de la nariz negra. Era realmente adorable y no pudo evitar sonreír y agradecerle con un beso en su regordeta y sonrosada mejilla.**_

_** –Me alegra que te guste Onii-chan. Y el collar es precioso. Lo usaré todos los días y no me lo quitaré nunca, lo prometo. – El chico río. – Júrame que no nos separaremos nunca Onii-chan, que pase lo que pase seguiremos siendo amigos, en las buenas y en las malas. Te quiero mucho Onii-chan. – Y se lanzó a abrazarlo. No pudo evitar que las lágrimas salieran de sus pequeños y oscuros ojos.**_

_** –Lo prometo. – Correspondió su abrazo. Sin darse cuenta la niña de 5 años se quedó dormida en sus brazos, él volvió a reír ante su acto tan inocente.**_

__Pasaron los 15 minutos que tenía permitidos para bañarse bastante pronto, así que salió rápido de la ducha y se secó con la toalla y se colocó el vestido blanco, para luego salir del lavabo encontrándose con un pelinegro leyendo.

–Ya he terminado. – Dijo Sakura. El Uchiha no dijo nada, cerró el libro y se levantó dirigiéndose a la celda de la chica.

Cuando ya estuvo sola encerrada nuevamente en esa habitación tan lúgubre, reflexionó sobre sus recuerdos. Hacía mucho no pensaba en ellos por el hecho de que no quería acordarse de la muerte de sus padres, aunque ahora no podía sacar de su mente lo que minutos antes había pasado por su cabeza. ¿Qué habrá sido de ese niño? Le había prometido que no se separarían nunca, que estarían siempre juntos para apoyarse, pero definitivamente ya no estaban juntos. No recordaba su nombre, tampoco se acordaba cuando fue la última vez que lo vio ni porque ella se había escapado de su aldea natal.

–Onii-chan…


	3. Chapter 3

Holis‼! Perdonen la demora, es que me fue peor de lo que creí en los exámenes. No andan las cosas muy bien en mi casa, para sumarle a la situación, y pues eso me generó un bloqueo en el estudio lo que me hizo reproba exámenes. Tuve que repetirlos esta semana que pasó así q lamentablemente no pude subir capítulo de nada ni escribir nada u.u

Cambiando de tema… Me di cuenta que lo que yo veo como un capítulo largo de Word (por ejemplo este tiene 4 páginas) es aquí en la página de fanfiction muy poquito. Entonces yo que me siente orgullosa de lo que voy escribiendo luego, al subirlo, me entristece porque se ve muy cortito D:

Así que este y unos cuantos capítulos más adelante (porque ya tengo escrito varios capítulos) estarán así de largos más o menos, pero luego haré el esfuerzo de que sean más largos. Y lo que quiero mejorar sobretodo es mi narración. La veo bien, pero la quiero mejor. Veo chicas aquí que tienen una narración asesina, que está espectacular. Así que yo quiero también tener una así‼ Algún día :D (el que no intenta no gana (en realidad es el que no arriesga no gana :P))

Bueno, sus comentarios hermosos.

**LiriLara1993**: alguien tenía que ser al menos algo amable, no?

**Vampire Andrea:** bueno, muestran ese odio porque no quería hacer mucho OCC en la historia (no me guta el OCC TT-TT), y yo creo que un grupo de asesinos debería ser frío y malo… Sí, eso. Bueno, recuerdas que cuando Sakura estaba mirándose en el espejo vio una sobra reflejada? Bueno, los chicos desaparecieron porque lo vieron bien (a diferencia de Saku) entonces salieron corriendo :D Me alegra que te parezca emocionante la historia, es lo que trato de lograr. Espero que te siga gustando de aquí en adelante también.

**HarunoAkatsuki:** no pude poner a Deidara como alguien malo, sí orgulloso, terco y aprovechado (o no sé cómo decirlo), pero así malo, sanguinario y sádico me era imposible. Así que fue algo buenito, porque renegado o no renegado, Deidara es un caballero :D

**Crimela:** Te parece interesante? Perfecto, era lo que yo quería tratar de hacer. Espero que continúes leyéndola, pondré mi esfuerzo para que a ti a todas las que siguen mi Fic estén a gusto y conforme con él

Sin más que decir, dejo que lean cómodas :D

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

–_**Itachi, hijo, ¿A dónde vas? Quédate un rato con nosotros. Hoy es tu día libre sin misiones, podríamos pasar un tiempo como familia. – Decía una mujer de cabellos azabaches y ojos del mismo color. Su miraba expresaba tranquilidad y amor.**_

_** –Lo siento madre. Por más que sea mi día libre tengo que hacer unas cosas. Será en otro momento, lo prometo. – Le aseguró. La mujer le sonrió a su hijo y le besó en la frente. Este último salió por la puerta y se dirigió al bosque a paso pausado.**_

_** El joven tenía los ojos negros como el ónix, el cabello del mismo color largo y amarrado en una cola baja. Era alto y aparentaba más de sus 14 años. Todo un prodigio, graduado de la academia de ninjas mucho antes que otros niños, y ya a su corta edad era AMBU.**_

_** – ¡Onii-chan! ¡Al fin llegas! Pensé que no vendrías. – Exclamó angustiada una niña.**_

_** –No perdería la oportunidad de estar contigo. – Sonrió. Tomó del rostro a la chica de 9 años y le depositó un pequeño e inocente beso en los labios. – Nunca te he fallado, ¿o si, Sakura-chan?**_

_** Los cabellos rosados de ella flotaron con la brisa mientras sus labios se curvaban en una pequeña sonrisa. Él nunca le faltaría, y ella lo sabía muy bien.**_

__Itachi de despertó de golpe algo sudado. Ya se acordaba de ella, no podía creerlo. Por lo visto ella tampoco lo recordaba, como él hasta hace unos segundos. Quizás así era mejor, sus vidas ya no eran las mismas. Nunca supo que fue de ella luego de la última vez que la vio, antes de exterminar a todo su clan. Dejaría que las cosas siguieran su curso.

.

Fregaba y fregaba el piso sin éxito de sacar esa mancha de ahí. Deidara había roto el trapeador pegándole en la cabeza a Tobi con él, así que no tendría ese artefacto hasta que el primero decidiera que era momento de volver a hacer compras. Técnicamente no era la única esclava del mantenimiento del lugar. Deidara se encargaba del inventario, Kakuzu de administrar el dinero y ver qué cosas eran indispensables para gastar. Todavía recordaba la cara que este puso al descubrir que habían gastado dinero en prendas para ella.

– ¿Qué no está bien lo que ya tenía? – Había gritado a todo volumen asustando a los pajaritos al otro lado del continente.

El Uchiha estaba leyendo otro libro mientras la vigilaba. Terminó con el suelo y procedió a terminar de lavar los trastos que habían quedado de la cena. Estaba muy cansada, el insoportable calor que hacía no le dejaba dormir tranquilamente y nadie en aquel lugar parecía tener este problema ya que se levantaban bien temprano a molestarla para que haga el desayuno. Kisame iba de vez en cuando hasta su celda para simplemente entretenerse haciéndola enojar. Todos amaban tratarla pésimo. Hubo una vez donde un tipo de cabellos blancos peinados hacia atrás, cuyo nombre era Hidan, tropezó con ella mientras se encontraba agachada recogiendo la basura. Este no dudó en insultarla –con un lenguaje poco apropiado de alguien decente, cabe decir– y pegarle una cachetada. El moretón le duró una semana, nadie le había preguntado el porqué tenía esa marca, aunque era de esperarse. A veces pasaba Kakuzu y le metía una traba haciéndola tropezar y rasparse las rodillas. Deidara se despertaba de vez en cuando durante la noche para ir a su celda y pedirle algún tentempié. Sabía que lo hacía para fastidiarla, pero no podía hacer nada.

Terminó de lavar los platos sucios y tomó una gran bocanada de aire. Estaba muy cansada, había llegado a su límite. Miró a Itachi que seguía leyendo su libro, sus ojos tenían un tenue brillo por la vela que se encontraba a un lado, se veían tan cálidos en ese momento… Como los de aquel chico que conocía desde hace tiempo.

Sintió una punzada en su cabeza, esos ojos lo decían todo y fue cuando los vio que supo quien era él, que había pasado para que ella estuviera en esas condiciones, ya no había intriga en su cabeza.

–Tú… – Su vista quedó desorbitada. Itachi alzó la vista.

_**– ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me dejas? – De sus ojos salían gotas saladas que parecían no querer dejar de fluir. – Me prometiste que jamás me dejarías. Puedo perdonarte por haber matado a mis padres, pero por favor, Onii-chan, quédate conmigo o al menos llévame a donde sea que vayas. Sin ti me quedaré sola.**_

_** El chico no podía verla llorar así, la quería tanto y fue una pena enterarse que debía matar a sus padres. La madre de ella era una Uchiha pero nadie lo sabía, hasta ese momento. Su esposo quiso defenderla y tuvo que matarlos a ambos. La pobre chica de 10 años se había levantado de su cama al escuchar semejante estruendo y fue ahí cuando se encontró con la terrible escena.**_

_** –Lo lamento, no puedes venir conmigo. No quiero que me perdones por esto, yo decidí que esto sucediera. Siento no cumplir con mi promesa. – él también había comenzado a sollozar, la quería tanto. Siempre tan angelical y frágil, infantil y torpe.**_

_** Ella corrió a abrazarlo, quería besarle como él lo hacía cada vez que ella estaba triste, pero no pudo hacerlo. Se apartó de su camino y desapareció. Esa fue la última que la vio, y ella a él igual.**_

No se dio cuenta cuando fue que comenzó a emanar lágrimas. Se levantó y se lanzó a él como una fiera. Estaba histérica, conmocionada, recelosa y un poquito feliz. Las viejas heridas se habían abierto, ella sabía que si lo volvía a ver su corazón y mente se quebrarían, aunque finalmente acabó con olvidarlo como tanto tiempo lo había rogado.

–Maldito… ¡Maldito estúpido Uchiha! – Lanzaba puños al azar que el chico esquivaba con la cabeza. Ella ya se había dado cuenta. – ¡Me dejaste sola! ¡Huérfana, dolida, rota! ¡Sufrí un año entero por tu culpa! ¡Asqueroso mentiroso! – Se ahogó en su llanto, no podía parar. Itachi no quería escuchar más sus gritos así que con un leve golpe en su frente ella quedó inconsciente.

Abrió los ojos de a poco, acostumbrándose a la intensa luz que sus ojos receptaban. No era su celda, estaba segura. Este lugar olía mucho mejor, la cama era más cómoda y desprendía una dulce fragancia, había una ventana que le permitía ver el oscuro negro de la noche. Trató de pararse pero sus piernas no le respondían así que se limitó a sentarse en el mullido colchón en el que reposaba. Agarró una almohada con las manos temblorosas, todo tenía su olor, ese característico aroma a lluvia y menta. Desde que lo conoció, cada vez que llovía pensaba en él, claro hasta que lo olvidó, aunque siempre este temporal le producía una sensación de calidez.

–Itachi – El chico había entrado a la habitación. La vio sentada ahí paciente, como esperando que él dijera algo. Suspiró, debería empezar a hablarle.

–No has cambiado nada. Sigues siendo una niña torpe. – Ella frunció el seño.

–Claro que cambié, ya no soy pequeña. – El chico masculló lo que aparentemente era una risa para nada amable. Se levantó de donde reposaba y se dirigió hacia ella.

–Veamos. – La sujeto de un brazo y le dio un ligero apretón en este. La observó con detenimiento, cosa que no se había ocupado en hacer antes. – Tus brazos siguen siendo muy delgados como para levantar algo ligeramente pesado, tu cuerpo no está desarrollado. – Pudo notar esto último ya que llevaba una camiseta que se pegaba a su torso. – No se para que usas sujetador si es evidente que no lo necesitas. – Se burlaba.

Las mejillas de Sakura tomaron un color rosado ante la vergonzosa revelación. Lo único que realmente era distinto de la última vez que se vieron era que sus cachetes ya no eran redondos y regordetes, y que su estatura ya no era tan baja, aunque el Uchiha le llevaba un poco más de dos cabezas. Su sonrojo fue en aumento, el estaba más hermoso que antes y a pesar de aquellos años que no se había acordado de él, el sentimiento de aprecio siempre estuvo latente en ella, incluso en ese preciso momento.

–Itachi, el líder nos quiere a todos presentes en la sala de reunión ahora. – Llamaba Kisame al otro lado de la puerta. El Uchiha no dijo nada, solo se levantó de la silla en la que reposaba y salió por la puerta cerrándola tras de sí.

Suspiró como solía hacerlo desde que estaba ahí. Quería irse de aquel lugar, quizás podría comenzar nuevamente e ir a un pequeño pueblito y trabajar en algún puesto de comida o algo, quien sabe. Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta. Primero la dejó entreabierta para ver que nadie pasara por ahí y salir desapercibida de la habitación del pelinegro. Cuando llegó a su celda rebusco debajo del colchón hasta dar con la cadena, esa que le regaló Itachi hacía ya varios años. Siempre la guardó y la llevó con ella, sentía que era importante.

La observó con detenimiento, la volteó y la miró de todos los ángulos hasta que se dio cuenta que bien pequeño detrás de la paloma decía "pase lo que pase no voy a dejarte sola". Qué gran mentira, era evidente lo que realmente había pasado. Una parte de ella no quería verlo, escucharlo, nada, pero por otro lado estaba feliz, lo quería después de todo, aunque ya no le tenía confianza. No podía hacer otra cosa que desear nunca haberlo conocido, o al menos haberlo seguido aunque él no quisiera, si hubiera sido así las cosas no tendrían por qué ser como lo eran ahora.

–Ya te lo dije Deidara, solo le permitiré estar aquí una semana más, nada más. – Decía un hombre de cabellos naranjas a otro de cabellos rubios.

–Vamos, si nos es muy útil. La guarida no había estado así de limpia en años. – Protestó el joven artista.

–Es igual, no lo necesitamos, no somos un hotel. La chica requiere de vigilancia, algo que no podemos estar haciendo todo el tiempo ya que nos quita miembros disponibles a la hora de hacer nuestras ocupaciones. Mi decisión es definitiva, se va al culminar la semana. – Nadie dijo nada, así que prosiguió. – Itachi y Kisame, ustedes la llevarán a un lugar alejado de aquí aprovechando que se irán de misión ese día. Ahora sí, retírense todos.

Deidara farfullaba cosas como tener que comer la asquerosa comida de Tobi mientras este último se quejaba de ya no tener su rompa bien limpita oliendo a flores. Kisame no pudo evitar soltar un quejido, estaba disgustado por tener que desviarse un poco para dejar a la ingrata esa fuera del alcance de la guarida, e Itachi, a Itachi le daba igual. Volvería a su rutina y ya no tendría que soportar aquellos recuerdos de su pasado como flashes, que creía ya tener bien sepultados.

.

Eran las 3 de la mañana, Sakura estaba totalmente despierta. No podía conciliar el sueño por más que lo intentara. Pensaba en todos los recuerdos que se le venían a la mente últimamente. Desde su charla con el Uchiha los fragmentos de memoria iban y venían en instantes, todo se juntaba en su cabeza tan rápido que le dolía. Su cuerpo le pesaba y no quería moverse. La oscuridad de su celda le mareaba y ya no distinguía profundidades. La cama se le hizo totalmente incomoda y a pesar de su negativa por levantarse del lugar en el que estaba acostada, no hizo más que pararse y caminar hasta la puerta. Como supuso, esta estaba sin llave ya que luego de haberse metido ahí a voluntad y sin escolta, nadie se había tomado la molestia de asegurarse que su celda estuviera bien asegurada. Al parecer, por más inteligentes que estos tipos fueran, no tomaban en cuenta detallases pequeños y aparentemente insignificantes.

Salió al pasillo y caminó con la punta de sus pies para evitar hacer ruidos. Gracias a Dios los pisos eran de piedra y no de madera, lo cual significaba que no rechinarían al pasar ella por encima. Sonrió al estar frente a una puerta y la abrió despacio, no quería que los rayos de luz que emanaban las antorchas del pasillo iluminaran la habitación a la cual se disponía a entrar. Pasó al interior cuando la abertura era lo suficientemente grande para que su cuerpo se colara por él. Esperó un poco a que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la poca luz que la luna permitía a través de la ventana y así poder analizar bien el lugar. Sus orbes marrones se detuvieron cuando divisó la cama y vio en ella un bulto que descansaba tranquilamente. Sonrió. Se acercó rápidamente hasta él y, lo más delicada que pudo, se acostó sobre el ya conocido y cómodo colchón.

Su mente comenzaba a apagarse y de a poco perdía los sentidos y el conocimiento. Estaba dispuesta a dormirse hasta que le escuchó hablar:

– ¿Qué haces?

–No podía dormir. – Al no escuchar nada de parte del hombre a su lado agregó. – No quiero recordar Itachi, no quiero. Ya no más. – Se aferró a la camiseta del joven y escondió su cara en la tela. – Si tan solo nada de eso hubiera pasado, si no, quizás ahora tú y yo… – No pudo evitar llorar. Sabía que se veía débil, él le había dicho muchas veces cuando era pequeña que no debía llorar, que eso nunca le iba a servir, pero ahora era lo que su cerebro reconocía como acto de autodefensa. Quería soltarlo todo, todo lo que no soltó aquella vez, que se obligó a ser fuerte y valiente. Pero esta vez no, sería infantil como cada vez que estaba con él. Ya no fingiría estar bien nunca más. A partir de ahora expresaría sus emociones como era normal en ella. Al diablo los criminales locos que la tenían cautiva, al diablo su ego, al diablo Itachi.

Lloró más fuerte, sentía gritos y palabras atoradas en su garganta. La cabeza le dolía y los ojos le ardían. Itachi no podía evitar estar sorprendido. Hacía mucho que el pecho no le dolía así por ver y sentir la angustia de alguien. Tal vez un poco interfería el hecho de que él era el causante de tanta congoja en la pobre chiquilla.

Lanzó un suspiro. No era más que una niña por más que ya no tuviera 10 años, no había madurado nada desde la última vez que la vio. Él ya no era el mismo y eso no lo podía cambiar, aún así sabía que había algo que mantenía en su ser del Itachi de aquel entonces, algo que no quería seguir viéndola sufrir, porque le hacía angustiar a él también.

–Ya no llores. – Ella abrió los ojos al escuchar sus palabras. – No quiero seguir escuchándote llorar. – Se volteó hasta quedar frente a ella, mirándola a los ojos. La cogió de ambas mejillas y secó sus lágrimas con sus pulgares, así como solía hacerlo cuando ella con su baja estatura no podía llegar hasta las mesas de los locales de comida, como cuando él llegaba a su casa corriendo luego de la academia y salía nuevamente sin saludar a nadie desesperado por verla.

Una débil sonrisa se asomó por la comisura de los labios del azabache, de a poco fue acercándose a su boca hasta dejarle un muy pequeño beso. Apoyó su frente contra la de ella y no pudo evitar que se le escapara una pequeña risa al ver la expresión de shock en la cara de la pelirrosa.

– ¿Por qué…? – Inhalo y exhaló. – ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

–Hm… Impulso. – No sabía que contestar. Lo había hecho porque quería hacerlo, pero ahora tenía un orgullo y por más que fuese ella de quien se trataba no era fácil para él volver a la actitud que tenía antes. Todavía la quería, pero ahora era como si sus corazones estuviesen alejados. Había tantos secretos, tantas cosas que no le había dicho.

Tan concentrado estaba pensando en todo lo que les separaba de estar como antes que no pudo ver cuando ella lo sujetaba del cuello y le plantaba un húmedo beso. Primero dudó un poco en qué hacer, pero finalmente decidió corresponderle. Jamás se habían besado de esa manera, no era apasionado, más bien dulce, pero los que ellos habían compartido era simples piquitos en los labios.

La respiración les faltaba, si bien el beso era calmado sus bocas no se habían distanciado para tomar aire ni un segundo, así que se vieron obligados a hacerlo. En ese momento ella dijo:

–Ya no soy una niña Itachi. – Sabía por qué lo decía.

–Mejor durmamos. – Dijo el chico. Ella le sonrió y acomodando su cabeza en el hueco del cuello del Uchiha dio paso al sueño.

El joven la miró por unos instantes para luego imitar su acción y rendirse ante Morfeo. Ya no había camino atrás, ahora volvía a comenzar una historia entre ellos que, si bien quería a la chica, era un enorme problema ya que su vida le impedía tener cualquier relación con ella. Ya luego vería que hacía, por ahora seguiría la corriente en la que iba.


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh, Dios. Lamento la demora, en serio que sí. Podrán perdonarme, ¿verdad? Realmente no es sencillo esto de escribir en la PC cuando tienes a dos hermanos esperando que se la entregues. Estuve escribiendo durante horas de clase en la escuela, en un cuaderno casi sin hojas ya. Así que luego tuve que pasarlo al Word, corregirle algunas palabras repetidas, mejorar un poco la narración que no se por qué, pero me sale pésima cuando escribo a mano y pues… Publicar el capítulo.**

**Con respecto al Fic de "El Examen Akatsuki", les prometo tener pronto la continuación. No me resulta fácil escribir un fic con ese formato de "narración" (si puede llamárselo narración a eso) y que sea gracioso. Porque los mismos chistes aburren luego de un tiempo, y últimamente mi humor anda raro, solo me salen comentarios sarcásticos y llenos de ironía barata, lo cual no es factible para el Fic, ya que no necesita esos factores a menos que se produzca un diálogo entre personajes o preguntas bien analizadas y elaboradas.**

**Por otro lado, quiero agradecer a las chicas que siguen este fic, sé que no es el mejor, sé que no se dio ese caso de amor lento que trataba de hacer y que quizás querían porque se hartaron del amor a primera vista, pero es lo que me salió. No sé como las ideas para esta historia me llegan solas, y tengo unos momentos muy productivos de escritura.**

_**lirilara1993: **_**ahora sabrás que pasa :D**

_**vampire andrea:**_** bueno, temo decir que Sakura no tiene ni tendrá el Sharingan por lo que no es una Uchiha pura. Sí, bueno, parecido a novios. Tenían una relación inocente de niños que se quieren y a pesar de que Itachi tenía 15 la última vez de que vio a Sakura, nunca se aprovecharía de ella porque, ya sabemos, es un hombre con honor… O algo así. De todas formas me pareció tierno ponerlos de esa manera en su infancia.**

_**Crimela:**_** ojalá Itachi se vaya con Sakura y vivan en una casa con un enorme jardín lleno de flores con mini Sakuritas y mini Itachis y que sean felices por siempre!... Todo depende de mí. Me siento poderosa‼‼ (¿ :P**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

–Muy bien Itachi, aquí nos separaremos. Tú deja a la mocosa lejos, yo me encargaré de la misión hasta que tú llegues al lugar acordado. – El moreno solo asintió y comenzó a saltar por los árboles para llegar lo más lejos posible de la guarida.

Era el último día de la semana y Sakura debía irse. Kisame la había noqueado hacía media hora para que no pudiera ver el camino y le había dicho a Itachi que él se encargara ya que con solo verla le desagradaba. El Uchiha no protestó –como era propio en él–, de todas formas era lo mismo, la chica desaparecería de su vida como siempre debió ser. No le había dicho que se tenía que ir ya que sabía lo escandalosa que era y prefería evitarse los problemas.

Lugo de tres horas de estar corriendo llegó a un lugar despejado de árboles que se encontraba en medio de un bosque, bastante cerca de una pequeña aldea. Agitó a la pelirrosa con algo de brusquedad para que despertara. Cuando esta recobró conciencia se extrañó al ver que podía ver los rallos del sol.

–Itachi… ¿Dónde estamos? – Se frotó los ojos con los puños para quitarse las lagañas que se habían formado al estar inconsciente.

–Desde aquí sigues sola. – Le dijo el joven levantándose del suelo dispuesto a irse, pero fue detenido por Sakura quien le sujetó de la manga. Igual que su primer día encerrada en Akatsuki.

– ¿A qué te refieres con que desde aquí estoy sola? – Su mirada se veía suplicante y no pudo evitar responderle a su interrogatoria.

–El líder ya no te necesita en la guarida, así que Kisame y yo te hemos llevado lejos, aunque él se desvió hacia otro lugar. – No dijo más que lo necesario. Ya era costumbre en él decir lo justo y nada más, no le gusta hablar demás, trataba de decir lo menos posible cada vez que podía, o simplemente ignoraba a quien le estuviera hablando, aunque en este caso lo mejor era contestarle lo que ella quisiera saber.

–Pero, ¿eso quiere decir que ya no te veré más? ¿Vas a dejarme otra vez? – Itachi suspiró con pesadez, él por más que se mentía a sí mismo diciéndose que su distanciamiento nuevamente le traía sin cuidado no podía evitar el no querer alejarse de ella, después de todo era Sakura de quien hablaba.

–Escucha, hay una aldea a unos kilómetros hacia el este. Es pequeña pero puedes quedarte. –Hizo una pausa para entregarle una bolsa de tela de tamaño moderado, ligera pero a la vez pesada. –Esto contiene dinero, te servirá para mantenerte por un tiempo. Puedes buscar un trabajo. Iré a verte en unas cuantas semanas, cuando acabe la misión. – Ella le lanzó una mirada desdeñosa, pero terminó con una leve sonrisa. Por más que ya no confiaba en él como antes, no podía hacer otra cosa más que lo que él le recomendaba y tratar de creerle en que iría a verla.

–De acuerdo, confiaré en ti. Nos vemos en unas semanas. – El asintió y dio media vuelta para ser detenido otra vez. Sakura saltó lo más alto que pudo para colgarse de sus hombros y plantarle un beso en los labios. Él sonrió de medio lado para luego desparecer en una nube de humo. – Bueno Haruno, fuerza. – Se dio ánimos a sí misma y calzó la bolsa donde tenía el dinero que el Uchiha mayor le había dado y la ropa de ella.

Caminó hacia el este como se le había indicado. Para su suerte encontró la aldea sin perderse, aunque el camino le había tomado unas 4 horas y el sol ya comenzaba a ocultarse. Las calles estaban transitadas por hombres y mujeres que volvían a sus casas de sus trabajos, y solo algunos restaurantes de comidas se encontraban abiertos. Cuando se encontró andando por la zona de hogares tomó la decisión de pegar la vuelta y volver al lugar de los locales de comercio ya que allí no tenía oportunidad de quedarse en alguna posada. Sin embargo, distinguió los faroles de una pequeña taberna algo vacía. Era raro que estuviese ubicada en aquel lugar, pero los pies le dolían como si llevara piedras en vez de zapatos así que sin pensárselo dos veces entró a aquel lugar utilizado por hombres y muy pocas mujeres –por no decir ninguna– para beber tragos hasta quien sabe qué hora.

–Disculpa niña, ¿se te ofrece algo? –Preguntó una mujer algo rellenita que se encontraba barriendo.

–Si señora, quería preguntarle si sabía de algún lugar donde pudiera hospedarme, que no sea muy caro, y si hay algún sitio que necesite algún empleado.– La señora vio enternecida a la chica, se vía demasiado joven para andar buscando trabajo. Supuso que se encontraba sola en aquel mundo cruel. Un sentimiento de lástima la invadió por completo, sensación producida simplemente por sus propias reflexiones.

–Puedes quedarte aquí si quieres, tenemos una habitación extra. Puedes estar el tiempo que quieras, pero a cambio debes trabajar aquí durante el día. Este lugar se llena de jóvenes viajeros que viene de paso todos los días y mi esposo y yo no podemos solos. Por las noches es una taberna, pero por el día puedes trabajar perfectamente. Vamos a pagarte, no te preocupes – A Sakura se le iluminaron los ojos, era su salvadora.

–Oh, ¡no sabe cuánto se lo agradezco! De verdad aprecio su amabilidad.

–No es nada pequeña. ¡Kenta! – Un hombre que se encontraba detrás de la barra limpiando unos platos se acercó a ellas.

– ¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó este.

–La niña se quedará en el cuarto de huéspedes y a partir de mañana trabajará para ayudarnos con los clientes durante el día. Llévala donde dormirá, debe de estar muy cansada.

–De acuerdo, sígueme pequeña.

Cuando Kenta la dejó sola en su nueva habitación lo primero que hizo fue tirarse sobre la cama. El cuarto tenía un baño propio y un enorme closet. La señora Hana y su esposo habían sido muy amables con ella al darle semejante favor. Definitivamente de ahora en adelante las cosas comenzarían a ir hacía un mejor rumbo.

.

Una semana desde que estaba en la aldea del sol. Hacía un calor inmenso y con el dinero que Itachi le había dado compró ropa más fresca y cómoda, claro que ahorrando por si ocurría alguna emergencia que requiriera gastos monetarios. El bar estaba lleno de extranjeros de muchísimas aldeas, algunos eran viajeros que buscaban aventuras, otros solo iban de paseo queriendo conocer el mundo. La señora Hana le indicó que llevara la orden a la mesa que estaba en el fondo, siendo ocupada por un hombre de cabellos plateados y tres chicos que aparentaban tener su edad.

–Aquí tienen su orden. Cuatro vasos de Té verde, un par de Dangos, dos cuencos de Ramen y uno de Sopa de tomate. –Y sonriendo dejó las cosas en la mesa.

– ¡Sí! ¡Estaba muerto de hambre! –Gritó un rubio de ojos azules que recibió un coscorrón de una chica de violetas y ojos amarillos.

– ¡Cabeza de nabo, no grites! –La pelirrosa rió ante la escena, pero se quedó callada al ver al otro joven que estaba con ellos. Su cabello era negro con reflejos azules y sus ojos tenían el mismo color, tan oscuros como si fueran posos. Tan parecido a Itachi.

– ¿Podrías dejar de ver así a Sasuke? –Le reclamó la única mujer del grupo.

– ¿Eh? ¿Estaba viéndolo? Lo siento mucho. –Se disculpó la otra. – Es que me recuerda a alguien que conozco. –Rió nerviosa. – Son ninjas de Konoha, ¿no?

– ¡Así es! Y estamos en una misión importantísima, por eso debemos apurarnos. Por cierto, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, ¡futuro Hokage! –Dijo el rubio alzando su pulgar en alto. – Ella es Rima, el teme de aquí es Sasuke y el pervertido que nos acompaña es Kakashi-sensei. –Recibió un golpe del peligris.

–Un placer, mi nombre es Sakura Haruno. Yo también era de Konoha, pero hace ya un par de años que no vivo ahí. –Confesó la chica.

– ¡Sakura, niña! ¡Te necesito aquí para atender a los clientes! – Le gritó su jefa desde la cocina.

– ¡Ahí voy Hana-san! Bueno, debo irme. Como dije, un placer conocerlos. –Y así se retiró a las otras mesas donde más personas esperaban sus órdenes de comida.

–Niña, que te dije de distraerte. –La regañó la señora Hana con un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

–Lo siento Hana-san, no volverá a pasar. –Sonrió mostrando todos los dientes. La mujer no pudo evitar sonreír. La chica era algo infantil y torpe, pero muy terca y decidida. En una semana había logrado tomarle aprecio ya que se levantaba temprano a cocinarle el desayuno con la intención de más o menos devolverle el favor que ella y su esposo le habían hecho.

.

Otra semana y media más, Sakura ya estaba familiarizada con los clientes que siempre iban allí, incluso a veces ayudaba en el turno de noche cuando el local estaba que estallaba. A pesar de tener mucho trabajo en el lugar todos los días, no podía evitar pensar cuando vería a Itachi. Quizás pasara un mes, o dos, no podía saberlo con certeza. ¿Cuánto podría tardar en esa misión? ¿Y cuanto tiempo debía pasar para suponer que no vendría? Tal vez solo le había dicho que se encontraría con ella para que se fuera sin protestar, y así poder seguir con su vida como lo había hecho los últimos años. Los últimos días en Akatsuki su relación había caído en la indiferencia mutua nuevamente, aunque la pelirrosa le mandaba una que otra mirada escrutiñadora de vez en cuando. ¿Le quería? Sí, lo hacía, siempre lo hizo y quizás nunca dejaría de hacerlo. Ella no tenía un demonio interno, ni alguna característica que produjera un rechazo por parte de las demás personas, aún así nunca consiguió la simpatía de la gente. Era caprichosa, malhumorada, rebelde y a veces algo egoísta. Aún con 13 años no había cambiado mucho, era su forma de mantener viva la infancia que había tenido, aunque a veces deseaba poder actuar más grácil, que con solo verla caminar la gente se impresionara del brillo que producía su ser.

Sonrió alegre sabiendo que le quedaban muchísimos años más por vivir, que ahora tenía un trabajo que le permitiría ahorrar para luego irse a una aldea más grande y desarrollada; incluso podía volver a Konoha. Sí, rentaría una pequeña casa de un piso, con una o dos habitaciones que se encontrara en el centro de la aldea. La emoción de futuros planes la embargó tanto que no escuchó a la señora Hana llamarla.

– ¡Presta atención, chiquilla despistada! –Golpeó su cabeza con un trapo que llevaba en la mano. Luego de que Sakura volviera a la tierra la mujer pudo decir lo que quería. –Has estado trabajando hasta que te salieran ampollas en los dedos, mi esposo y yo concordamos en que debes tomarte un merecido descanso. –La chica la miró entre confundida e ilusionada. –Es viernes, tómate hoy hasta el domingo para aspirar aire fresco y relajarte en las aguas termales.

–Oh Hana-san, muchísimas gracias. –Y como si las piernas no le sirvieran para otra cosa, corrió a su habitación a cambiarse por algo decente para luego bajar a paso veloz hacia afuera del local, dispuesta a disfrutar una tarde solo para ella, como no lo hacía desde hace mucho.

.

Las fresas no podían estar más rojas, desprendían un aroma dulzón que embriagaban sus fosas nasales. Tomó varias, colocándolas en su vestido que había arremangado las puntas para improvisar una bolsa. Caminó lento, evitando que las frutas se resbalaran de su ropaje y se sentó en una roca para empezar a comer una por una. El viento hacía que sus risos sueltos se pegaran a su rostro, obligándola a corrérselos con el dorso de las muñecas. Era el mejor clima que habían tenido en días, el calor estaba presente, pero no se sentía tan pesado como veces anteriores.

Esta noche había un festival en el pueblo, festejaban el inicio del otoño, una estación donde la temperatura alta cesaba un poco. La señora Hana insistió en comprarle una Yukata de buena marca, y le pidió, no, le ordenó que llegara temprano ese día para poderla preparar. Quería que disfrutara la celebración por la que aquel lugar se había dado a conocer.

Se levantó de la piedra en la que yacía lista para volver al bar. Su boca junto con parte de sus mejillas más sus dedos estaban manchados en rojo, producto de las fresas que había comido. Trató de limpiarse la cara con el reverso de la mano, pero había conseguido embarrarse aún más que antes.

–Toma. –Sintió el peso de un paño en su brazo, así que agradeció al aire y limpió sus manos para luego hacer lo mismo con su rostro. Hecho esto volteó a ver a quien había tenido el amable gesto. –Vaya que eres desastrosa. Mira que embarrarte con jugo de fresa así.

–Podrías ser más amable Itachi. –El Uchiha esbozó una casi imperceptible sonrisa.

–Te he ofrecido la servilleta. –La chica gruñó exasperada. Otro bello reencuentro, se ve que Itachi no estaba al menos tratando de mejorar su situación.

–Ya. Debo suponer que has terminado tu misión, ¿no es así? –Él asintió levemente. – ¿Y Kisame? –Simplemente se encogió de hombros. Nadie dijo nada, fueron varios minutos de silencio tenso. –Umm… Itachi, ¿vas a quedarte aquí un tiempo? –A pesar del tono bajo de su pregunta el joven pudo escucharle perfectamente.

–Un par de semanas. –Su semblante era apacible, tenía los ojos cerrados y la espalda recostada en un árbol.

–Bueno, tengo que irme. Hoy habrá un festival en el pueblo, la señora Hana quiere prepararme. –Le miró esperando ver alguna reacción en su rostro, pero él continuó igual de tranquilo. –Nos vemos Itachi. –El Uchiha hizo un leve sonido indicando un saludo.

¿Estaba decepcionada? Sí, lo estaba. Ella había pensado que su encuentro sería algo más intenso, emocional y cálido, pero había sido todo lo contrario. No le había preguntado cómo le estaba llendo en su nueva ida, que cosas hacía para ganar dinero, aunque lo que más deseaba es que le hubiera preguntado si quería que la acompañase esa noche para pasar un rato juntos, como no lo hacían desde hace años. Quizás había sobreestimado a Itachi, y él ya no la quería como antes. O peor aún, tal vez nunca la quiso y todo había sido una tonta historia de niños. No, era imposible. A pesar que en aquel entonces era muy pequeña para comprender cualquier cosa, hoy podía darse cuenta que lo que siempre caracterizó a Itachi fue su enorme grado de madurez y que no importaba que fuese, él todo lo que hacía lo hacía porque realmente quería,

De repente un flechazo de luz surcó su cabeza. ¿Por qué él habría matado a sus padres? ¿Lo había querido hacer realmente? Nada le cuadraba. Pensó, pensó y pensó hasta que sintió que la cabeza le quemaba. Debió ser sincera con ella misma al estar tan confiada con respecto al tema. Nunca conoció a los padres de él, el Uchiha tampoco le hablaba de las cosas que le angustiaban y nunca compartía nada de su vida cuando ella le transmitía cada uno de sus pensamientos. Ahora, más que antes por el hecho de haber pasado tanto tiempo sin verse, eran dos desconocidos. Había sido tonto esperar un saludo afectuoso por parte del chico.

.

–Niña, quédate quieta. –Hana ajustaba el Obi lo más que podía.

–No puedo respirar. –Sakura apoyaba sus manos en la pared, como si hacer eso permitiera que el aire tuviera mejor acceso a sus pulmones.

–Ya está. Acércate al espejo para verte. –Acatando a la orden se posicionó frente al objeto señalado. El reflejo le devolvió su propia imagen enfundada en un elegante Kimono blanco cordado con hilos rosas que formaban unas pequeñas orquídeas en las puntas de las mangas y del vestido. El Obi, de un reluciente negro, acentuaba la delgadez en su cuerpo, aunque daba la impresión de ser más estilizado y no tan escuálido.

Por primera vez en muchos años se sentía con el poder de hacerse notar entre las demás personas, que ya no era una simple chica. Bueno, si era una simple chica, vistiera como vistiera, pero ahora pareciese como si fuera alguien de clase, importante. Cuando se le fue colocado el maquillaje y haberse hecho un buen peinado este pensamiento creció. El delineado por fuera de sus ojos hizo que estos parecieran más prominentes y el rímel alargó sus pestañas. Sus labios, bañados de un rojo intenso cual sangre fresca hacían de su palidez una característica embellecedora y delicada, como si fuera la presencia de un vaporoso fantasma.

Claro, había un dato particular que contradecía totalmente esta teoría, el estridente y particular color de cabello –ya bien mencionado varias veces con anterioridad–. La larga melena rosada, casi siempre enmarañada, solamente estaba sujeta en un descuidado moño de donde se liberaban pequeños mechones. A pesar de la simpleza del peinado, su cabeza fue adornada con flores, horquillas llenas de estrases y prendedores dorados en forma de mariposas.

–Hana-san, esto es… Increíble. –Dio una vuelta frente al espejo y sonrió ampliamente. –Jamás pensé que podría verme tan bien. Es usted una especie de hechicera o algo así. –Frenó nuevamente frente al espejo de pie donde, por última vez, admiró el gran trabajo que Hana había hecho con ella.

–La belleza ya está en ti, pequeña. Solamente tienes que saber explotarla. –La mujer de cabellos canos le sonrió con total sinceridad mientras la empujaba hacia la puerta de salida. –Vamos, disfruta del festival.

– ¿Usted no vendrá?

–Te alcanzaré junto con mi esposo más tarde. –Ni un segundo más, la amable señora le cerró la puerta en las narices y no le quedó de otra que unirse al gentío de personas que ya se encontraban en la zona céntrica del pueblecito.

.

Uno supondría que alguien al estar rodeado de tanta gente y puestitos de comida y juegos, lo primero que haría sería abalanzarse a admirar cada objeto dentro del campo de visión, pero la realidad aquí era otra. Sakura sentía una vibra mareante y sofocadora, la claustrofobia se le hacía una idea poco descabellada en su situación y el remolino de ruidos ensordecedores producía en ella un grupo de punzadas continuas en su cabeza. Hizo que su mente se desconectara del planeta tierra por unos momentos y sus pies la condujeron automáticamente al final de la calle donde el festival acababa y las pocas parejas se arrimaban a otorgarse besos y caricias, o simplemente se limitaban a charlar. Un suspiro profundo, sacado desde lo más recóndito de su ser, atravesó su garganta hasta salir por sus labios en ondas de aire caliente. Fue ahí, en la tranquilidad de la soledad, cuando se dio la oportunidad de pensar. ¿En qué? Nada importante ni de suma relevancia, pero probablemente antes, si lo hubiese intentado, su cerebro no habría podido procesar nada, absolutamente nada.

Comprendió que al quedarse allí parada, solo conseguiría verse como una tonta desorientada, y que probablemente todo el trabajo que había hecho la señora Hana en hacer que se viera como una chica de buena categoría fuera en vano. ¡Debía disfrutar! ¡Darse el provecho de divertirse! Y así lo hizo, se puso en marcha para volver a la zona del festival mientras, a la vez, se preparaba mentalmente para recibir la bomba de luces y risas de un solo sopetón.

En un instante su pensamiento de retomar la fiesta fue totalmente truncado con la visión de un destello brillante en la lejanía del lugar. Con la incomodidad de los zapatos de madera clavándosele en los pies, corrió hacia aquel sitio donde provenía el chispoteo de reflejo de luz cual polilla a una lámpara. Lo sé, no era la chica más inteligente. Cualquiera se hubiera alejado de allí lo más rápido posible con la idea de que aquel brillo podría ser producido por un loco asesino tratando de llamar su atención, ¿y saben? Eso no se alejaba mucho de la realidad.

La Haruno llegó donde se supondría debería estar el objeto brilloso, pero no encontró nada. ¿Otra vez se había esfumado antes de que lo viera con sus propios ojos? Oh no, esta vez no. Con anterioridad resultó secuestrada durante las mismas condiciones de despiste, esta vez no resultaría así, al menos esperaba que no fuera así.

–Sé que estás allí. No trates de confundirme porque no funcionará. –No tenía idea de donde había salido semejante valentía para que la voz saliera de su cuerpo sin llevarse su alma de la mano, y más aún tomando en cuenta que no sabía defenderse y que tampoco tenía nada con que librarse de un problema peligroso.

–Mi intención no era confundirte, mucho menos asustarte. –Y salió de entre las sombras el Uchiha protagonista de esta historia.

–En absoluto, no me encuentro asustada. –Sus cejas que se habían fruncido en un gesto desafiante retomaron su posición inicial, en una mueca juguetona.

–Deberías estarlo, siquiera un poco. –Sus ojos ónix brillaron por segundos en un aire burlesco. –El simple hecho de estar desprotegida a la merced de cualquier situación escandalosa debería ser, como mínimo, motivo suficiente para estar al menos algo nerviosa.

–Pues como puedes notar, no es así. –Terca y testaruda. Una mujer nunca sería inferior a eso.

–Ya veo, supongo que me equivoqué. –A pesar de haberle dado la razón, Sakura sentía que había perdido la conversación de todas formas.

– ¿A qué has venido Itachi? Quería disfrutar del festival.

–Has venido hasta aquí, por lo contrario. –La chica le insistió con la mirada. – Simplemente pasaba a saludar. –La joven sonrió de forma imperceptible, tomando aquel comentario escaso de sentimientos como si fuera un tímido "te extraño". En realidad era una suposición de lo que creía había tratado de decir, aunque tal vez solo estaba de paso y aprovechó el momento para, así como dijo, saludarle.

–Los zapatos están matándome. –Sin saber qué hacer, llevó las manos hacia las Getas* y se las quitó para sentir el largo pasto entre sus dedos, produciéndole un cosquilleo tranquilizante.

En ese momento el peso de una mirada calló en sus hombros y la tensión liberada hacía unos momentos al retirarse las sandalias resurgió multiplicada 3 veces la densidad. ¿Pensaría que se veía bonita? Después de todo la Yukata le daba una imagen más refinada, aunque podía notar a simple vista que Itachi no era del tipo superficial que admiraba cuerpos esculturales y exuberantes. Es más, aseguraría con las manos sobre el fuego a que nunca se fijaría en nadie desde un punto amoroso o físico, incluso. Aún así ella quería que pensara que era atractiva, agradable a la vista de sus ojos.

La respiración le falló al notar que se acercaba a ella con la mano extendida hacia su rostro, para luego correrle un mechón de cabello que se había pegado a sus labios. Un gesto bastante inocente y sin intenciones ocultas para descifrar, pero de igual manera esa simple acción produjo en ella un hormigueo dentro de su estómago, como también que sus mejillas cobraran un matiz rojo natural, producto de la sensación nerviosa que le ocasionó la cercanía del chico. Una media sonrisa asomó el rostro del moreno mientras se alejaba un poco hacia atrás.

–No eres más que una niña.

–Solo tengo 13 años, no deberías esperar mucho de mí. –Por alguna extraña razón los ojos de Itachi tomaron un brillo de tristeza y melancolía, pero Sakura no lo interceptó hasta después de un tiempo –con tiempo hablamos de unos años–, donde comprendió que ese comentario dicho en la presencia de una persona con una vida como el Uchiha había sido absolutamente estúpido.

– ¿Cuándo te encuentras libre durante la semana? –La pregunta surgió sin un atisbo de interés.

–A partir de las 7PM. ¿Por qué?

–Te espero aquí a esa hora a partir del lunes. Voy a instruirte algunas cosas básicas. –Dicho esto dio media vuelta comenzando a caminar, adentrándose más en el bosque.

–Nos vemos el lunes. –Sintió su corazón acelerarse al saber que se verían nuevamente en un par de días.

–Por cierto, –se detuvo un segundo sin voltearle a ver – el Kimono te sienta bien. –Y así reanudó su andar hasta desaparecer en la extensa gama de árboles.

La rosada se encontraba atónita, al final sí había reparado en su trabajada apariencia. Como si fuera imposible estar más feliz, se volvió a colocar los zapatos y fue en busca de Hana que seguramente la estaría buscando.

.

.

_***Getas:**__** Zapatos tradicionales japoneses que se usan con Kimonos, tanto para hombres como mujeres.**_


End file.
